hero_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Reason to Live
"A Reason to Live" is a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) for the video game The Last of Us. The song comes from the perspective of Joel and how he'll do anything to ensure his and Ellie's survival. Joel even goes on to say how he values Ellie's safety even more than his own despite normally being indifferent at best to others. Lyrics Take a deep breath then let go Of the life that you had known On the first step out that door, you've started to walk down one dark road Infection across the globe Don't lose a grip on that hope Think fast or you won't last long Even when you're grown up you don't stop growing Crazy demented faces Nature is making changes Ain't nothing but traces of civilization left in these forsaken places Putting all I got at stake and praying to God it's not all wasted Trust me you never wanna wake up If you don't have a dream worth chasing Our time is running out And we got nothing else The only thing that keeps us human is each other now Thought I could stick it out When I was by myself But you have given me a reason not to shut you out There's a fire inside her And it's made her a fighter I will let the world burn if it means I'll survive But the thing I'll put first is the girl by my side Lost one too many good friends Can't even keep track of 'em Swept out like dust in the wind Looks like you're the last of 'em Even when you've had enough I'm always gonna be there to back you up And I'll do what it takes to keep you safe Because I couldn't care less about the rest of 'em Infected ones had better run Because if they mess with us I'll step on 'em And then quickly wreck what's left of 'em Looking like someone dissected 'em, yep Fresh trail of flesh and blood And infected guts left in the mud That we've left behind Now that's peace of mind If they want a fight, then we'll give 'em one Now let them come! Our time is running out And we got nothing else The only thing that keeps us human is each other now Thought I could stick it out When I was by myself But you have given me a reason not to shut you out There's a fire inside her And it's made her a fighter I will let the world burn if it means I'll survive But the thing I'll put first is the girl by my side A partner's only good for getting you killed But I've been dead half my life She is my reason to live Even with the world crumbling down around us We did something wrong That you can trust me on With all the rotten drama, hunger, war and money gone Everything we've built this whole entire country on Problems that we caused Now look what we're running from All these broken hearts But we keep 'em covered up Cause even if you're weak You gotta keep on looking tough Fighting off the fungus is getting hard enough But I can never wash my hands of all the wrong I've done Our time is running out And we got nothing else The only thing that keeps us human is each other now Thought I could stick it out When I was by myself But you have given me a reason not to shut you out There's a fire inside her And it's made her a fighter I will let the world burn if it means I'll survive But the thing I'll put first is the girl by my side But the thing I'll put first is the girl by my side But the thing I'll put first is the girl by my side Video THE LAST OF US RAP by JT Music - "A Reason to Live" (Remastered) Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos